The Emerald Princess and the Ember Prince
by WogglebugLoveProductions
Summary: Emily is tired of being a princess and runs away. She meets with Prince Eduardo who is also running away undercover for the same reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Emily the Emerald Princess of the Greenwood in the Jewel Kingdom was swinging herself back and forth happily and freely on the wooden swing that hung down from a great oak tree which her royal woodsman Crosscut had made for her.

Emily was the youngest of the Jewel Princesses at ten and a half years old now. She loved to play and have fun all day long, she also sometimes liked to get into mischief at the expense of others though she always meant well. She also loved all of her subjects and took care of them and helped them whenever and wherever she was needed by them. Lately though, her royal duties had grown immensely and she was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the pressures of them and so she took as much time out as she could to just relax and enjoy herself as she was now.

Then all of a sudden her carefree playtime came to an abrupt end as a small silvery white unicorn stepped up beside her and said softly, "You must stop now, Princess. It is time for your royal meeting with the fairy folk and the miniature elves in the castle."

"Aw, can't I have just a few more minutes, Arden?" Emily asked the unicorn who was her royal advisor.

"I'm afraid not, my lady," said Arden. "The matter between the fairies and elves is a serious one and cannot be put off for any longer."

Emily gave a sigh of resignation as she stopped herself in the swing and hopped off of it. "Very well." she muttered.

"Come quickly," said Arden as he bent slightly so that Emily could climb onto his back. "They mustn't be kept waiting for long."

So then Emily rode on Arden all the way back to the castle. Once they got there she hurried inside to the royal meeting hall where she met with fairy folk and the miniature elves. They were having this meeting today so that she could settle for them some quarrels they were having with each other and she knew they were too temperamental to settle these arguments by themselves, especially the fairy folk, she had to make a decision for them so that they would not have to result to waging war on each other.

The meeting went on and on for hours. Emily was having to listen to both sides of the parties time and time again, and then she was having to think long and hard about what should be decided for them without making things worse. She was having to ask many questions and then think some more. Then finally she came to a decision and announced it to her subjects and they agreed to it and then left with peace made between them.

After they had left, Emily let out a long yawn. She felt mentally exhausted from such a long and tiresome meeting. She was also feeling rather fed up now with her subjects as she wondered why they always seemed to have to come to her when they needed something to be settled and why couldn't they just simply work it out themselves with each other. It seemed like instead of them serving her she had to serve them at times it seemed.

Just then the bell rang that announced it was time for dinner in the royal dining hall. So she got up and went to have dinner.

After dinner Emily got ready for bed. She entered her royal bedchamber and took off her emerald green stain dress and changed it to her equally green and satin nightgown. She turned off the light and went to sleep shortly. As she slept she had a dream in which she was not a princess but just a simple ordinary young girl who ran around and played all day with her ordinary friends and animals in the woods without a single care in the world. She never had to think hard to make important decisions for anyone lest she disappoint and upset them.

When she awoke the next morning she felt a heavy weight resting within her heart as she knew her dream had been a mere fantasy and she would have to get up and start yet another day full of royal duties which would consist of making hard pressed decisions for others.

After she had breakfast, Emily went to see Arden to tell him about her troubles as she always trusted him as being the most understanding friend she had. She came to him in little hut just outside of the castle and said,

"Arden, I feel like I'm sick and tired of being a princess now. I'm just not happy with having so many royal duties all the time now, and having to make decisions for others. It just wears me out. I wish... I wish I were just an ordinary girl like the ones who live in the Greenwood village outside of the woods and could just run and swing and play all day long."

Arden looked at her thoughtfully with a light of understanding shining in his black eyes. Then he said, "Well, Princess, you must remember that many ordinary girls also dream of becoming a princess like you are all the time and long for all of the things you have here. Also you must understand it is your destiny to be a princess as you were born into it along with your three sisters."

"I know, Arden," Emily said. "But if those ordinary girls knew of all the troubles that come with being a princess they would be happy just being ordinary. And I did not choose to be born as a princess, I really didn't. And now I think I don't want to be one anymore at all, either."

Arden looked at her in great surprise. "Why, Princess! You must watch what you're saying! What if someone were to overhear you?"

"Then let them hear it!" said Emily in frustration. "I don't care! I really don't care! I just want to get out of this castle and lose this crown and scepter and go have an adventure somewhere far away from here with nobody knowing me as the Emerald Princess."

"Princess," Arden said cautiously, "remember you must be careful of what you wish for or it may come true."

"And I want it to come true!" Emily said. "In fact, I'm going to make it come true this very night. I'm going to leave my crown and castle far behind me and go somewhere far away where I can pretend to be an ordinary girl for once in my life."

Arden now looked at her in shock. "Princess! You can't be serious about this. I mean, who will govern the Greenwood in your absence?"

"Why don't you do that for me, Arden?" suggested Emily. "After all, you've always been much better and quicker at making decisions than I ever have. And please do not tell anyone about my plans."

Arden sighed in defeat. "Very well, Princess. I will do just as you wish of me. But if you will not take your crown, then will you at least take your magic flute with you? You know, for just in case of an emergency?"

Emily thought about this for a moment and then said, "Oh, alright. Now tonight at sundown I want to make absolutely sure that the coast is all clear for my escape."

And so Arden did. And Emily changed out of her royal green satin dress and into a pair of long green knee-breeches with pale green silk stockings, and dark brown pointed shoes along with a dark green tunic and a peaked green hat that half covered her long red curls. Then after she had fastened her special pan flute to the belt around her waist, she opened her window in her bedroom and climbed carefully and silently down the castle wall.

She landed softly on the ground and then she made a dash into the thick forest. She caught a glimpse of Arden in the corner of her right eye. His face looked quite sad but also hopeful. Hopeful that she would safe, and hopeful that she would soon come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was running so quickly through the woods, wanting to get as far away from the castle as she possibly could and without looking back, that she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going. And so she was completely surprised when she ran straight into a thick bush of thorns that was directly in her path. She came to an abrupt stop as she had gotten herself stuck in the thorns of the bush. She looked around and realized that this was the thickest and most dangerous part of the Greenwood. She realized she should have been more careful about which direction she would take.

She began to struggle to pull herself free, but her clothes were stuck tight and with every movement she made the thorns would only dig themselves in deeper and prick her and the back of her long hair got stuck as well.

"Help! Help!" she called out into the night, hoping someone would hear her though she couldn't think of anyone who would be out in this part of the Greenwood at this hour. "Help! Can someone help me?!"

Then suddenly she began to hear a light rustling sound amongst the other bushes around her. It seemed someone was coming to her. For a moment she felt relieved and thought her calls for help had been heard. But then she began to think it could also be a dangerous creature approaching her. She felt her heartbeat begin to quicken as she stood frozen stiff with fear and anticipation as whatever it was came closer to her.

Then finally the bushes parted and from out of them stepped, to her immense relief and amazement, a young boy no older than she was who was dressed in exactly the same way she was but with darker colors of green and at his belt was a short bladed sword. His hair was black but his eyes were the darkest of green she had ever seen. He approached her and saw the predicament she was in.

"Oh, if you please, sir!" she said. "I'm rather stuck here, so if you would be so kind as to get me freed?"

"Of course, I will, miss," he said in a rather funny accent that was Spanish perhaps.

He then unsheathed his sword and took it from his belt and carefully cut off the branches of the thorny bush that were holding her captive with a few quick swipes. Once she had been set free, he helped her as she began pulling the thorns out of her hair and her clothes.

"Ouch!" he said after he pricked his thumb on one of the thorns. "Whatever were you doing out here in the middle of the night?" he asked.

Emily thought quickly. She knew it would not do to just tell him the truth and she had to tell him something that he would believe. Finally she said, "I am Emily, and I am the guardian of these woods. And I had heard someone who was a stranger to them was coming into them and so I hurried to investigate and I got caught in this bush in my hurry. Now may I ask who you are and what are you doing in my woods?"

"I am Eduardo," he replied, "and I am a wanderer from far, far away from here. I just happened to come upon these woods of yours and I thought that perhaps if I went through them I might find some food or shelter for the night. I did not mean to trespass if I was, Miss Emily."

"No, you weren't trespassing," Emily assured him. "Anyone is welcome to come into my woods as long as they mean no harm with it. If you wish, I could show you a village that is at the edge of this wood where we could find food and shelter for the night."

"Oh yes, I would like that very much indeed," said Eduardo gratefully.

So then Emily led Eduardo carefully out of the woods. She felt somehow much safer with him by her side, perhaps because he had a sword with him. As they reached the end of the woods they began to see many lights up ahead of them. These were the lights that were in the windows of the houses in the village of the Greenwood. Emily knew of the village well, though she had very seldom come to visit it and so she didn't worry of anyone seeing through her disguise.

As they entered into the village they walked along a dirt road looking for some place that looked like it could provide for them. Finally, they came to a somewhat larger house with a sign on it that said it was an inn and that was open. They even saw all the windows still had lights on in them.

"This is just what we need," Emily said to Eduardo.

They then entered through the door of the inn. Inside they saw an elderly looking man with long pointed ears and a nearly bald head and big glasses perched on his long nose sitting behind a desk. They could hear lively music and laughter and chatter coming from the room next door. They approached the old man at the desk. He looked up at them with rather sleepy eyes and said,

"Good evening, young people. What can I do for you?"

"Please, if you don't mind, we would very much like a room to spend the night in here," said Emily.

"Oh, but of course. Of course," said the old man as opened a drawer in his desk and took out a key on a small hook which he handed to her. "Your room is number four and located upstairs to the left."

"Thank you, kind sir," said Emily.

"There is a party going on in the room next door, if you're interested," the man behind the desk added.

So then Emily and Eduardo entered into the room next door where they found many elves and wood sprites were dancing all around the floor while others were at tables either drinking or playing checkers, and there was one troll-like creature sitting upright on a bench by a piano and playing out the happy music that the room was filled with.

Eduardo looked at Emily and smiled as he held out his hand to her and said, "May I have this dance, milady?"

"Charmed!" replied Emily as she took his hand.

He then led her onto the dance floor where the danced to the rhythm of the music. There didn't seem to be any particular steps to follow for the dance so they just made up some of their own as they went along. They linked their arms into each others and stomped their feet on the floor and then twirled each other all around.

After they had been dancing for a while they stopped and Eduardo led Emily over to a free table where he pulled out a chair for her and then asked, "May I get you a drink perhaps?"

Emily nodded and smiled. So then Eduardo left for moment and got them two mugs from the refreshment table as well as some cookies with green icing and white sprinkles. He brought them back to Emily and sat down beside her. The mugs they drank from were filled with a thick, foamy, green liquid that was very warm and tasted somewhat like peppermint on their tongues.

After they had ate and drank they danced again for a while. Then Eduardo went over to the piano and asked the troll fellow if he could play something on it. The troll agreed to let him play for once and then he sat down on the bench and played a tune that astounded everyone in the room as it was unlike anything they had ever heard before. It was so elegant and dignified, and yet it was so full of happiness and liveliness it made them tap their feet and clap their hands and some of them tried out a new dance to it even.

Afterward, as they were both growing tired now, they headed up the stairs and found their room and got into the bed that was large enough to hold them both and fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily and Eduardo awakened early the next morning and after they had breakfast they thanked the innkeeper for the room and then set out on their way again.

"So where do you want to go now?" Emily asked Eduardo.

"I don't know," he replied. "I've never been to this Kingdom before. Though I would like to see more of this Greenwood if I may."

Emily smiled. "Of course," she said. "I'll show you around the nicer parts of the woods as I know them like I know my own name."

So that was what she did. She showed Eduardo the places of the Greenwood where the sunlight filtered freely through the branches of the trees and glowed nicely upon the leaves. She showed him where the patches of the finest and ripest berries of red, blue, and purple grew and they picked some of each for provisions.

They came up to a large thick tree with a big hollow trunk that had a hole cut into its bark about the size of the human eye. There was a light coming out of the whole and the tiniest of voices as well.

"Look in here," said Emily.

Eduardo stepped up to the hollow tree and peeked in it through the hole with his left eye. Inside he saw the most beautiful scene. Inside there was furniture and things like the kind one would find in a doll house, and flitting around the room were four tiny pixie fairies. One was a woman with short golden hair wearing a neatly cut green dress, and one was a man with dark brown hair wearing a green tunic, and one was a little girl with blonde pigtails, and the last one was a baby about the size of a firefly and it scurried around its parents cooing and giggling. The fairy family caught a glimpse of him looking at them and they smiled and waved to him.

"They're so cute," Eduardo said as he turned back to Emily.

"I know," she said. "The Greenwood is filled with them, that is one of the main reason why I'm so proud to ru... to guard it."

"Well, now that you've shown me so many wonderful things around here," Eduardo said, "why don't I show you something of my own."

"Like what?" asked Emily eagerly.

"Like something fun I can do," said Eduardo. "Follow me."

He then found a long and thick branch that was hanging fairly low from one of the trees. He jumped up and grabbed onto it and held fast.

"Now watch me!" he exclaimed. And then he swung himself backward and then forward as he let go of the branch and went sailing through the air for a moment before he grabbed onto a branch that was hanging from the tree beside the other one. He then repeated this again and again.

"Come on and join me!" he called to Emily from a distance. "It's fun!"

It certainly looked like fun to Emily, and so she jumped up and grabbed onto the same branch that Eduardo had first grabbed onto and then swung herself backward and then forward and let go and caught onto the next branch and then the next and the next just as he had.

They kept on at this game until they ran out of trees to catch onto when they reached the edge of the Greenwood. So they each jumped down from the very last tree branch and onto the ground again. They found the ground beneath them was like sand and the land before them was quite barren and a little ways ahead of them there was a deep blue ocean that stretched out all the way to the horizon.

"Well," said Emily. "We've just now got out of the woods and reached the edge of the Jewel Kingdom. So where would you like us to go now?"

"Well," said Eduardo thoughtfully, "I think I might like to see what lies beyond the ocean. If only if I had a boat to sail it on."

Emily was just about to reply when all of a sudden they saw a big and tall shadow come up from behind them. Then they were both stricken with fear and dread as they heard a loud, deep, and harsh sounding voice say to them,

"Oh, no need to worry about a boat, matey! We've got just the one for you, and you too, missy!"

Emily and Eduardo slowly turned around and to their horror they found themselves looking up at the face of a very tall man with a large round belly and wearing a long red coat and yellow knickerbockers and pointed black shoes. He had an eye-patch over his left eye and was quite unshaven and his mouth was twisted in a menacing snarl.

"Who are you?" asked Emily. "Are you a pirate?"

"Aye! That I be!" he replied. "Name's One-Eyed Joe. Now who be you two?"

"I'm Emily," she said.

"And I'm Eduardo," he said.

"Ed and Em, hmm?" the pirate muttered as if considering these names. "Well, I guess you'll have to do. Now come with me, young scurvies!" And so saying he grabbed them each by a shoulder and picked them up and held them under either of his strong and heavy arms as he carried them away and further down the beach.

Emily and Eduardo made a few feeble attempts to break free of the pirate's grip, but they found he was holding them to tightly. Eduardo tried kicking him in the side once and Emily tried slapping him in the face as well, but these things only succeeded in making him angry.

"Now you stop that you two scalawags!" he ordered. "Unless you want me to ring your necks and drown you!"

So then they stopped struggling and held still as he carried them up to a big and grand pirate ship that was docked by the edge of the beach at the farthest end of the land. He then carried them up the gangway and stepped on board the deck and then he called for his captain and crew mates.

"Yoo-hoo! Captain Brimstone! Where be you, sir!" he called out with a long whistle.

"I be right here, Joe," said a hard and cold voice from below them. Then a moment later a trapdoor on the deck opened and out stepped a pirate somewhat older than Joe who had on a large black three-cornered hat with a skull and crossed bones on it. As he stepped fully out of the trapdoor they saw that he had a peg leg that clanked hard on the deck as he stepped onto it.

"Now what do you have here with you now, Joe?" asked Captain Brimstone as he eyed Emily and Eduardo with suspicion.

"I bring you what you wanted me to find Captain, sir!" replied Joe with pride in his voice. "Here be a cabin boy to swab the deck, lookout in the crow's nest, and empty the buckets. And here be a scullery maid to iron and wash our socks, and wash the dishes, and hopefully cook us good meals three times a day. You do know how to cook, don't ye?" he asked Emily.

"No, I don't!" said Emily furiously. "And I am not your scullery maid!"

"And I am not your cabin boy, either!" added Eduardo.

"Now, don't you be back talking to the captain like that, you scurries," said Joe very warningly.

The Captain nodded agreement and then added, "You have no other choice but to be so. Unless, of course, you'd rather walk the plank and be shark food, would you?"

Emily gulped and shivered nervously, while Eduardo said very boldly, "If you do anything like that to me, you will be the ones who will be shark food!"

Captain Brimstone and One-Eyed Joe burst into bellied laughter. "Oh? And why is that, eh?" asked the Captain.

"Because my father is the King of the Ember Kingdom on the other side of the sea!" Eduardo said hotly.

Emily gasped in great shock at this and she stared at Eduardo in disbelief. Eduardo looked briefly at Emily as though he were apologizing and then turned quickly back to the pirates.

"Yes, I am Prince Eduardo of the Ember Kingdom, and so I have power of you and can see that youa re put in your rightful places!" he said heatedly.

The pirates had stopped laughing and were now looking as confused and shocked at this revelation as Emily was. They looked at each other and then leaned close together for a few moments and whispered to each other in private discussion of what to do. Then they turned back with smug looks on their faces.

"So, you be a Prince, be you?" said Captain Brimstone cunningly. "Well, then that makes our catch of you all the more lucky for us as we now will hold you as our prisoner below decks until your Kingly father comes to his senses and gives us all of his royal treasury!" He then grinned evilly in triumph and showed several black teeth.

"Now, Joe, take them below!" he ordered the other pirate.

"Will do, Captain!" said Joe loyally.

He then grabbed Emily and Eduardo up by their shoulders and held them under his arms again as he carried them toward a set of stairs leading down into the belly of the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

One-Eyed Joe opened the door to the ship's cellar and then tossed Emily and Eduardo roughly into it, and then slammed the door behind them and locked it tightly.

Emily picked herself up off of the floor and dusted herself up, as did Eduardo. Then she looked at him and presented him with a questioning expression. "Is it true? Are you really and truly a prince?" she asked him still quite stunned.

Eduardo nodded and said, "Yes, I am. I am Prince Eduardo of the Ember Kingdom. You see?" he added as he took of his hat and revealed the crown of gold and inlaid with ember he wore underneath it.

Emily gasped and then she said, "You lied to me! Why did you lie about who you are all this time?"

"I am very sorry, Emily," Eduardo said abashedly. "I lied to you because I didn't want you or anyone else to know that I''m a Prince. You see I ran away from my castle in the Ember Kingdom last week. I stowed away on a ship that my father had sent out to bring a sum of goods to the Jewel Kingdom and then I got off and ran away. I wasn't planning on ever coming back to the Ember Kingdom, either."

"But why not?" asked Emily.

"Because I was just so sick and tired of being prince, and of being treated like one, and especially of having to always act like one according to father. He's always so strict about everything. He forces me to take these stupid lessons in everything from royal etiquette, to archery, to horseback riding, to spelling and grammar with that stuffy old tutor he hired for me last year. I just couldn't take it anymore so I just up and left because I longed for the simple kind of life that peasants live."

"But you also kept your crown on your head, even though it was hidden," said Emily. "Why?"

"Because father was always his strictest about keeping my crown on at all times and forbade me to let it leave my head under any circumstances. So I guess I just kept it on in case he ever came looking for me and found me."

"I see," said Emily. "Well, I can certainly understand the way you feel, Eduardo. But I can't say I agree with what you did though. Because you will always be a prince and cannot change that so you must do your duties as such because someday you will be a King and to be a great one you must first be a good prince."

"Emily, you're sounding just like my father always does," Eduardo said frowning. "But how would you understand how I feel anyway?"

"I understand because.." she paused and then she sighed as she knew there was nothing to do but to tell him the truth. "Because I feel the same way. You see I am a princess in the Jewel Kingdom. I am Princess Emily the Emerald Princess of the Greenwood."

Now it was Eduardo's turn to stare at her in shock and disbelief. "What!? But where's your crown?"

"I left it behind in my castle," Emily admitted ruefully. "I ran away for the same reasons you did. I was just tired of my royal duties always being demanding of me and not ever having hardly any time to have fun."

"It sounds like your parents and guardians aren't as strict as mine are,"said Eduardo a bit enviously. "But don't you think it was foolish to run away from your castle and leave the Greenwood unprotected, especially if you really love it as much as you say you do?" Eduardo then looked surprised at himself. "Now I'm starting to sound like my father," he said.

Emily smiled and nodded in understanding and realization. "Of course. It was only by leaving what we value most behind us that we learned how much we really value it. Well, I've certainly learned my lesson and when I get back to my castle I won't leave it like that ever again."

"Neither will I," said Eduardo with positivity. Then he added, "But how are we ever going to get back to our castles? I mean look where we are now and the mess we've both gotten ourselves into!" Then he became even more upset as he said, "My father must have gone looking for me by now and he'll surely come this way and find the pirates and then they'll demand all of his royal treasury in exchange for me! He may have no choice but to give it to them, and then who knows how severely he will punish me!"

Emily saw at once how right he was. She began to think very hard and very fast about what to do to avoid that from happening. Then her face lit up as she soon realized exactly what they should do.

"There's no need to worry, Eduardo," she assured him. "We won't let that happen because I have a way of getting us out of here and getting the pirates to go away."

"You do? But how?" asked Eduardo rather skeptically.

"With this!" said Emily as she took her magic pan flute from her belt and showed it to him. "This flute will make us grow big with a high note, or small with a low note. And if we grow big enough we can get out of here and get rid of the pirates. Am I ever glad I listened to Arden when he insisted I bring this with me."

"I hope it really works," said Eduardo.

"It will," Emily assured him. "The thing is once we grow big we won't be able to return to our regular size again until sundown."

"That's alright," he said. "Just long enough to do what we must do."

"Okay," said Emily. "Now give me your hand as I will have to be touching you for it to work on you too."

So Eduardo clutched Emily's hand and she held the flute in her other hand and blew the highest note on it. Then instantly they began to grow taller. They grew until they reached the ceiling and then they found themselves bumping their heads into it and having to lean down.

"Okay," said Emily. "Now let's get out of here!"

Then they bent down to the cellar door and they each grabbed hold of the door handle and then ripped the door off of its hinges in one pull. They then went up the stairs and came out onto the deck where they stood up straight and the pirates when they saw them all gave yells of horror and surprise.

"Well, I'll be a parrot's uncle!" exclaimed One-Eyed Joe. "They've become giants on us!"

"Aye. I've heard of growing up like weeds, but this is ridiculous!" added Captain Brimstone in abject terror.

Emily and Eduardo then went up to the pirates and picked them up, each holding one in their hands, and spoke to them in booming voices.

"You are very bad men! And if you do not leave the Jewel Kingdom right now, I will have to throw you overboard," Emily said to Captain Brimstone.

"And do not mention anything about this to my father if you see him," added Eduardo.

"We won't! And we'll leave at once!" exclaimed Captain Brimstone. "We'll do anything you say. Only please just put us down, and gently please!"

So Emily and Eduardo gently placed the pirates back down on the deck. They then stepped calmly off of the ship and into the ocean, which only came up a little higher than their waists, and then waded through it and onto the shore again. Then when they looked back they saw that the pirate ship was already sailing far away into the distance.

"Well, that takes care of them!" said Eduardo in satisfaction. "Now, it's hours till sunset, so what do we do in the meantime?"

"Well," said Emily. "Why don't you tell me more about the Ember Kingdom? I don't think I've ever heard of it before."

And so he did and she also told him of the many adventures she had had with her sisters and also about them finding their princes.

"So now Sabrina has Fabian, and Roxanne has Micah," she said and sighed, "Me and Demetra haven't found our princes yet though."

"Well," Eduardo asked with slight hesitation. "May I be your prince then?"

"You certainly may," said Emily smiling. "I'd really like that."

Then as the last of the sun went down they began to see a new boat sailing toward them. It was much bigger and grander than the pirate ship and it was also painted an ember green.

"Look!" exclaimed Eduardo. "There's one of my father's ships! He has found me!"

Then shortly after the sun sank below the horizon and then shrunk down to their original sizes again. Then the ship sailed up to the shore and dropped its anchor. Then as the sailors disembarked it, they escorted out between them the Ember King who was wearing long ember green robes and a crown like Eduardo's, only much bigger. When he spotted Eduardo he rushed toward him and picked him and embraced him.

"Oh my son!" he exclaimed. "I've found you! I have been so worried about you! Why did you run away?"

"I'm so sorry, father," Eduardo said. "I was just feeling so stressed out over my lessons and everything. I just wanted to see what life as an ordinary boy would be like."

"Well, I suppose I have been too strict and stern with you lately," said the Ember King. "Now that I've found you I will try not to be anymore." He then noticed Emily and asked about her.

"This is Princess Emily, the Emerald Princess of the Greenwood," explained Eduardo. "She really saved the day for all of us, father."

Then later, the Ember King went to see Emily's parents King Regal and Queen Gemma and they all agreed that Eduardo and Emily could continue to see each other when Eduardo came to visit the Jewel Kingdom during the Summer.


End file.
